What is Unseen
by The Blue Titan
Summary: HIATUS. Random poems based mostly off moments or characters in the show that have been explored a little more in depth.
1. Maskquerading Robin

**Titan-ical musings of an author**

**Summary: **Poetry, either suggested or created by The Blue titan, from the heart, for every Teen titan lover in the world.

**Author note: **This will be a series of poems all to do with the Teen titans and the characters in it. Suggestions welcome, reviewers thanked and enthusiasts appreciated. This poem I randomly made up, tells, in Robins' point of view, when he was pretending to be Red X, and his emotions. It may be a little angst-y though.. Enjoy and propose any ideas for poems you want me to create.

**Mask-querading **

I put on my mask, my façade

It is blacker than charcoal, with a blood-red X

The urge to take it off is overwhelming

But common sense interrupts, as I steal the treasured disc

The sound of a laser pulls me from my daydream state

And soon I am running, running from the ones I love

As a criminal, I disappear into the night sky

My mask is a drug; addictive yet stealthy

This makes me wonder, as I take it off

If common sense is being masqueraded by obsession

_**Fin**_

**Author note: **First time with poetry, so it isn't the best in the world. Review and suggest new ideas and themes, please.


	2. Unforseen Aqualad

**Titan-ical musings of an author**

**Summary: **Poetry, either suggested or created by The Blue titan, from the heart, for every Teen titan lover in the world.

**Author note: **Righty-o, this is a requested piece from Winter-Rae about the marine teen, Aqualad! Also, if anyone noticed, I forgot to add the disclaimer before, so I hope Cartoon Network doesn't sue. Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen titans. Nope. Nada. The Cartoon Network producers and such, do. Yes. Certainly.

Aqualad attacked the punching bag, in a bout of frustration

As he realized a slightly hurtful revelation

That no-one, not even Bumble bee, remembered this day

An important time for him; the 21st of May

On this day, this very moment, it was the date of his birth

When Atlantis (his homeland) had proven its' worth

This was the day he met Robin and his team,

Who stopped the villainous Trident with a proton beam,

He bit his lip; he had to calm down

But, etched upon his face, was a novelty frown

Suddenly his communicator burst into life

With a picture of Bumble bee, in some sort of strife

"Aqualad, quickly come down to the operatives room,

Someone has hacked in and now everything's!"-_BOOM!_

The transmission went dead at that forbidding sound

And Aqualad ran, the OPS-Room bound

He paused, just as he reached the OPS room door

Until he heard something, akin to a snore

Taken aback, Aqualad ventured inside

Itching to go in the ocean before low tide

The room was dark and silent too

It held a tension thicker than glue

Abruptly, there was a shout, a loud "Surprise!"

As the light returned, he covered his eyes

Once they were open, he glanced all over the place

To see a bunch of balloons and a cake baked with grace

Speedy, with a party hat, smiled at the sight

Asking him, "Hey, Fishboy, are you sure you're alright?"

Bumble bee smirked at his oh-so-clever quip

While she placed her hand on her hip

Mas y Menos were speeding everywhere,

But soon stopped as they reached Speedys' hair

Aqualad grinned, nodded and noted his thanks

As Mas y Menos gave him a large book of pranks

Bumble bees' present was a journal, of personal stuff

And Speedys' was a set of weights, to make Aqualad more buff

He explained that the fangirls would come crawling, just to be with him

"Some girls are sure to come to me!" he finished, as if they were dim

The others rolled their eyes, as they gathered around the cake,

Which Bumble bee created, for Aqaulads' sake

Cheery singing filled the air, making the birthday boy very glad

That these were his friends, for this was the best birthday he had ever had

_**Fin**_

**Authors note: **First try at a story/poem. Hope you enjoyed it. Review and suggest (I'll try to do a poem for anyone). Have a pleasant day!


	3. Eleven words Cyborg

**Titan-ical musings of an author**

**Summary: **Poetry, either suggested or created by The Blue titan, from the heart, for every Teen titan lover in the world.

**Author note: **Okay, this chapter is a request from Raven Morning, about the lovable lug of machine, Cyborg. Tried my best, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **The Blue titan doesn't own the Teen Titans… but I borrow the characters, the setting and other props.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg,

Intelligent, humorous

Fighting, playing Gamestation,

Defends the innocent daily,

Cyborg

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note: **Sorry it wasn't very long, but I didn't have any other ideas. This type of poem is a cinquain, which is a poem of 5 lines. Next up is Comicbookfans' request for a Jericho or Herald poem. Again, I hoped you benefit from them.


End file.
